warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Perchpaw
"Pretend you're happy, then you'll really believe it. That's the only way you'll make it out alive." Description a grey and white tabby she-cat with green eyes. she has broad shoulders and a tall stature. she is (going to be) ten inches tall. scars: claws marks on her face, bite marks on hind left leg and a kinked tail. Personality perch is a mature and hard-working feline. she does her best to get herself ahead and does so in a responsible way. however, she does usually test her limits and doesn't like being restricted. she can become rather aggressive and hot-headed when she is turned up against someone whose beliefs she does not agree with. perch is a very stubborn character overall. History born to rippledawn and rasputin with wishkit, dusk-kit, and reedkit. she wonders who's her father, especially when her mother shows no affection to any male except for the elder, pikewish. she knows her mother well enough to know that she wouldn't go for pikewish. she is often seen butting heads with pikewish. she and shiningstar had a fight before the leader knocked over dead the next day. perch doesn't know how to feel about the leader's death; she's a little out-of-it. she had a fight with her mother and is a little strange because of it. she has a smile on her face more often but it looks forced and the light never reaches her eyes. became apprentice on 12.04.19. riverclan mentor is rushsong, while her dark forest mentor is sootclaw. she was dragged out onto a patrol with pikewish. the apprentice hadn't been really paying attention during the patrol as they walked by the gorge (the shared border with riverclan) and slipped in the mud. she was saved by pike, but the elder warrior ended up dying to save her life. a warrior on the patrol caught hold of her tail to keep her from going after pike, which ended up tearing her tail. it has healed over but she has a noticeable kink in her tail. Relationships ((just relations that have been rped; excluding family)) �� love * n/a �� crush * open �� family * rippledawn mother : tense * rasputin father : n/a * wishpaw sister : tense * duskpaw brother : neutral * reedpaw brother : neutral �� friends * n/a �� acquaintances * halfmist : neutral * spottedfrost : neutral * mistyshine : neutral �� enemies * pikewish : doesn't trust * wishpaw : doesn't trust; dislikes * shiningstar : doesn't trust; dislikes * hailstorm : dislikes Ceremonies n/a Facts * she has zero filter Other persona ➝ entj-a likes ➝ working alone dislikes ➝ pushovers; bossy cats fears ➝ abandonment strengths ➝ hard-working Quotes "Excuse me, who told you you could do that?" "I'd rather die than be in your awful company. Why do I have to be forced to like someone I feel unsafe with? Are you going to hurt me just because you feel like you hold a higher power over my head? You're despicable and disgusting." "I couldn't care less if I died. So why don't you just crush me already? I'm sure you'd love that. Getting rid of a pest like me, huh?" "Even if mama happens to scold me I won't be sorry for what I did. I did nothing wrong! How is it right for you guys to yell and scream indignation at us but then suddenly when we have our own opinion we're being 'disrespectful.' You guys are such hypocrites. It's a wonder you even lasted so long. You should be dead already." "Your apology means nothing to me. Just air. Useless." "I don't need friends. You guys are inconvenient to me." "I'll be there for myself when I'm sick. I don't need someone throwing themselves over me. I don't need protection. I'm fine as is." "You're just a damsel in distress where I'm the knight. Though I won't save you. There's no need for me to do that. Just because we share the same blood does not mean that I have to like you." "Oh ho, is that what you really think huh? I mean, you're kit hater aren't you? Do you really think your clan follows you when you hurt the innocent? But I mean, I'm contradicting myself at this point aren't I? Am I really that innocent? Am I really that naive? Hm, why don't you just assume what you think you know about me and we'll leave it at that huh?" "You think I only hate your kind? Go ask my sister, she'd probably tell you what a horrible foxheart I am. A rightful title, don't you think? Hater among thieves." "Too bad you're a coward like the rest of them." "Why do you force me to become something i am not? Do you hate me that much? Forget it. I'm not your problem anymore. Pretend you lost your precious kit, for i am not what you wished me to be." "I am mature. You guys just don't like how honest I am. Apparently you can't handle the truth. Such cowards you are.You're just like that nasty fleabag. You think that just because you're older you suddenly rule the world. Just because I have a different opinion than you doesn't make me wrong. We each experience things differently, mine just happens to be with a bite of poison. So what? So be it." "You're fine. You don't need someone to look after you. You never did and you never will. If Starclan wanted you dead, they would have killed you before you even got a chance to breathe. But look at you now, you're still breathing. Pretend you're happy, then you'll really believe it. That's the only way you'll make it out alive." "Whatever you wish. I'll take no part in it. Just because we are related by blood does not mean I have to like any of you if you so happen to break my trust." "Apparently you think you can be all high and mighty telling me what to do just because you’ve been here longer. I don't need your help nor would I like any. Keep to yourself peasant."Category:Riverclan Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice